1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a carrier substrate, a method of manufacturing the carrier substrate, and a method of manufacturing a flexible display device using the carrier substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, display devices have been replaced with thin flat panel display devices that are portable and may be implemented to have large screen characteristics. Organic or inorganic light-emitting display devices used as flat panel display devices may be self-emissive display devices having wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and high response speeds, and thus, are regarded as next-generation display devices. Organic light-emitting display devices, including an emission layer formed of an organic material, may have improved (or excellent) luminosity, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics relative to inorganic light-emitting display devices, and may realize a color image. Organic light-emitting display devices may also be implemented to be flexible using a plastic substrate with good flexibility.
When the plastic substrate is highly flexible, the plastic substrate should be supported during a process of manufacturing a flat panel display device. Accordingly, the plastic substrate may be bound to a carrier substrate made of glass while the flat panel display device is manufactured. However, due to different thermal expansion coefficients between the glass carrier substrate and the plastic substrate, warpage may occur while the display device is formed on the plastic substrate through a high-temperature process. This may cause problems, such as pattern errors, fracture of the carrier substrate, and delamination of thin films.